Someone who needs me
by Gus-Chether
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world behind, vowing not to come back until the One Who Truly Needs Him figures out his feelings. Until then Harry lives the life without fame that he never got. COMPLETE! EPILOGUE UP!
1. Prologue

Hey TrinityStar here! This is my first fanfic and I want to know what yah think. R & R please! Books 1-5 spoilers! I do not own Harry Potter though anything in my story that she doesn't own I do!  
  
In the softly lite doorway of Hogwarts stood a figure cloaked in shadows while everything around him was bathed in moonlight. Robes of darkness whipped around his unmoving form. The wind blew untidy hair as dark as the midnight hour away to show a lightening bolt shaped scar glowing with hidden power. Emotionless emerald orbs cut through the misty darkness as he scanned the rows of silent figures. The candle from the hallway blew out leaving only his eyes to pierce the inky black night. His voice was soft as he spoke but his words wove their way to every ear there. "I said we would fight at midnight, winter solstice of my eighteenth year. It is not yet that time and I have been summoned? Clearly the dark lord has forgotten the honor that all wizards, good and bad; share!"  
  
A hissing voice came from the shadows. "No young masster! He hasss not forgotten your agreement. He hass waited to long to forget hisss honor. Thiss path will lead you sstrait to the evil one. The fight will not begin until winter ssolssticce has officcially come." A shadowy snake hissed from the sidelines. It hesitated then began to speak again. "Pleasse young one. You have sseen many thingss a child your age sshould not which provesss you are no child. I beg you to help the ssnakess that the evil one hass captured. Your reward will be a rare and powerful ssnake. Sshe isss all alone now and we wish for you to care for her." The hissing voice faded into the shadows as the form disappeared.  
  
A small white wolf cub with three tails walked through the doorway. A phoenix in various shades of blue flew through the door and perched on its shoulder both turned glowing black eyes on their master. Without turning he silently called to him. They walked as shadows beside him. They were silent as their young master fell into the past eyes going dark with memories.  
  
*Flashback*  
Harry stared at Dumbeldore. "I... I'm a what?"  
  
Dumbeldore sighed and sat down. He looked at Harry his eyes showing the strain of the past four years. His eyes were still intense but they no longer twinkled. His mouth seemed to always be drawn down in a frown. His eyes closed then snapped open again like he felt he was going to miss something important. "Let me explain. Your father came from very long line of what's known as raven-veela's. This race skips every other generation. Which means you will inherit since your father did not. They are most commonly known as shadow walkers. They have many abilities and differences from regular humans. Such as they have large black wings. They also have very strong mind magic. They are known as shadow walkers because they are so fast them seem to blend in with the very shadows. They also have sharper eye sight and larger canine teeth. They can usually be distinguished by their dark eyes and hair." Dumbeldore paused for a moment and let the information sink in before continuing.  
  
"Your mother on the other hand was an Elve."  
"Uh... sir don't you mean elf?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
Dumbeldore chuckled. "No. Elves and Elfs are two different races. Elfs are known better as tree dwarves. No, your mother was the Princess of The Forest Elves. Elves are abnormally tall, full blooded Elves usually grow to just under eight feet. They have light eyes and hair but some, like your mother end up with a rich red color for hair. Other physical characteristics are pointed ears, which enhance their hearing; and very long hair. They have instinctive protection spells and are very good with wandless magic." Dumbeldore sighed again and looked at the closed faced Boy in front. He had seen so much death in the war that he had severed all ties with everyone. He didn't even fight with Draco Malfoy anymore. It was like the only thing that existed in the world was Voldemort and he was determined to be the last one standing. He was slowly wasting away.  
  
"The winter Solstice of your eighteenth year will be your 'Inheritance' or the day that you receive the characteristics of both races. I thought that with this power boost you should be able to once and for all defeat the dark lord."  
  
Harry glanced up with cold eyes. "Thank you for informing me."  
*End Flashback*  
  
The clock began to strike the midnight hour and Harry stopped two inches from the spot he and Voldemort were to have the final battle. The night rushed through his body, filling his very heart with the darkness it so sweetly offered. The change of his Inheritance took over at the third strike. He began to glow as the unlimited power of the night filled him on the sixth strike. The skin on his back ripped as black wings made their presence known on the eighth strike. The transformation was complete at the eleventh strike. He took the last step to his destiny as the clock struck twelve.  
  
He whipped the glasses off his face and smashed them into the ground. The black leather coat he had folded under his left arm swung over his back and almost to the ground as he slipped his arms into the sleeves. His eyes scanned the darkness, looking for the person who had taken away his humanity. His eyes stopped on a patch of unusual blackness. He narrowed his eyes to mere slits and pushed aside the darkness to find a surprised Voldemort. The Dark Lords Crimson eyes widened when his veil was forced away from him.  
  
"So" Came his velvety parsltounge from the shadows. "You learned a few new tricks." A forked tongue slipped through his lips then retreated to his mouth.  
  
Harry smirked and fell into another memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
"You tried to keep this prophecy from me. Just like the other one. But this one, why didn't you want me to know about this one." Harry smirked at the three adults in front of him. A distraught Dumbeldore, a surprised McGonagel, and a happy Snape.  
Snape glanced at the paper he held in his hand and slowly held it out to Harry. "Just thought you deserved to know all about yourself... Harry." Snape looked into Harrys eyes and saw not James but Harry for the very first time.  
  
Harry showed no sign that anything was different about the way Snape was treating him but took the paper from his teachers outstretched hand. He looked at the paper then bean gleefully read it as loud as he possible could.  
"The heir of Hogwarts will be born the last heir of the true Hogwarts four... His life will begin and end with the death of the false Slytherin  
heir... All will know his name and fear his enemy... All who think they know him only know his shell... Only the one who truly needs him knows of  
the hell that lies beneath the surface...The last heir of Hogwarts will begin his eternal life when the False heir of Slytherin is killed by his  
own hands..."  
  
Harry looked emotionlessly up from the paper. Only the fire in his eyes betrayed his anger. "Is there something else you know about me that you have kept hidden? Hmm or is this the last bit? I can't hear you." His voice was a deadly whisper. The entire great hall was silent. Harry looked again very closely at the paper then snapped his head up and glared at Dumbeldore.  
  
"I can't believe it. You, even now are trying to keep Me from who I am. I can see you tried to conceal this last part." He sharply cleared his throat and without looking down his voice growing louder with each word he began to recite.  
  
"The winner of the fight between the last heir and the ultimate Evil will disappear without a trace... But will never leave the streets of London... And will haunt all those who wronged him... the last heir will find his eternal power in the dark of the night and in the hearts of all those who believe in him... *End flashback*  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at his longtime enemy. Then closed his eyes and let go of his restraints on his power. The courtyard exploded with power. The shadows for miles flew to Harry. The grounds lite up without the shadows to darken them. Waves of darkness flowed from Harrys body as the shadows fused with him. He opened his eyes to show two glowing orbs from the middle of the black cloud of darkness.  
  
"I'd like to welcome you to the beginning of the end, and the birth of the Last True heir of Hogwarts." Harrys hissed in his own silvery parsltongue from the center of the cloud. "Lets dance." He whipped his wand out from his jacket and held it at an angle to his right side. He watched as Voldemort whipped his own wand out and prepared to duel.  
  
Both kept their eyes on one another as they slowly circled. The courtyards darkness followed Harry closely, but did not hide him from view. Suddenly Voldemort struck out beginning the duel. "Advada kadavra" Harry moved his head to the side and felt the curse pass by him.. "You boy will pay for all the years that you failed to die. You will pay for your insolence. ADVADA KADAVRA!"  
Harry jumped out the way of the spell and narrowed his eyes. Parsltongue flowed sikly over his lips and into the cool night. "So be it. Let the games begin.!" The courtyard was once again flooded with inky darkness. Harrys power pushed at voldemort who glanced around trying to find out which direction harry would coming from. Voldemort heard a noise and moved just in time for a silver spell in the shape of an arrow to graze his cheek. Laughter came from all around him as the small cut began to bleed green blood.  
  
"So you do bleed. Your not immortal. Just have to kill both body, and soul. That shouldn't be to hard if you can't see me. Come on, the great Dark Lord who everyone is so afraid of they won't even speak his name can't find lil' old me? Have you gone soft in the thirteen years of being bodyless?"  
  
Harrys watched in amusment as his opponent became livid with hatred. He smirked deciding to have a little fun while he couldn't be seen. "You know that prophecy you wanted so badly about three years ago that I smashed. Wanna' hear the entire thing?" Harry stopped right in front of voldemort and stuck his face in Voldemorts surprised one. He began to hiss as he slowly backed up. "THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROCHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL BUT HE WILL HAVE A POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES!" By the end of the prophecy Harry was shouting and the Dark Lord was shaking his head.  
  
"Your lying. You have no power that I don't know of and you are not my equal. ADVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Harry jumped then twisted out of the way of two more of the killing curse. While in the air he sent another silent silver arrow and as he fell watched it bury itself in Voldemorts stomach. He fell hard on the ground and rolled as another curse was sent at him from the bleeding Voldemort. He jumped up and dashed around to Voldemorts back and stopped breathing heavily. He looked up to late to see three blood red daggers whistling through the air. He tried to twist out of the way but felt as one sliced trough his side and the other two buried themselves in his right shoulder and left thigh. The edges of his vision began to go dark as he fell kneeling to the ground. He could hear Voldemorts labored breathing and feel the thick blood fall down his arm and legs. Harry put a hand to the wound on his side as he fought the welcoming blackness. Just before he gave up pictures of people who died and of his friends flashed through his mind. He struggled to a standing position leaning heavily on his right leg. Blood dripped down the corner of his mouth as he spoke. "I will not let down those who believe in me! I will not let down all those who have fought and died for me! I WILL NOT LET THE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT ME DOWN! I WILL END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"  
  
His wand dropped to the ground as he opened his mind. 'Please' he called silently to every witch and wizard in the world. 'Help me rid the world of the most terrifying evil. Help me make living peacefully together a reality. Just say these words: I believe. Hurry I don't have much time left.'  
The two duelists stared into one anothers eyes. Neither moving, or talking, or even breathing just staring. Then millions of softly glowing orbs began to spin around Harry. He slipped his wings through the slits in his coat and opened them. He closed his eyes as the whorl wind whipped his coat and hair around him. He opened his eyes and the orbs stopped. They floated around his like stars in the sky. The each orbs flew into him. He screamed in agony as the orbs were absorbed by his body one by one. Within seconds the orbs were gone and Harry could be seen as he held his head up the pain written in his every feature.  
  
Voldemort began to laugh the cruel sound echoed through grounds as though hundreds were laughing; but it was just him. He stopped when he saw Harry point his index finger from his right hand at him. Harrys eyes and right arm cackled with power.  
  
Harrys eyes were streaming tears dripped from his face. He lifted his left hand to his face, he hadn't cried in years. He turned his eyes back to Voldemort who had begun to laugh again. His face hardened as screamed out his final spell. "ADVADA KEDARVA." Black energy shot through the air and impacted Voldemort. White light began to pour form his body as the spell ripped apart his body and soul.  
  
Harry fell to the ground failing to notice the four dancing white lights break apart from what was left of Voldemorts body. His little wolf started across the battlefield, The dark Phoenix soaring over head. The Phoenix landed next to his injured side just as the wolf cub ran up. His stroked the soft fur of his four-legged companion as the Phoenix lay its head on the open wound. The white lights continued to dance, but much closer to the ground this time.  
  
Harry sighed as the pain left his side. "Thanks Hecate." He turned to the young cub as she bit him on the tip of the finger. He laughed, and the lights flew to the ground and shivered. "You to Selene. I couldn't have done it without your extra boost." He winced as Hecate yanked the dagger out of his leg, then sighed. As the Phoenix's tears healed his leg he wrapped hi free hand around the other dagger. He yanked hard and let out a soft yelp as the dagger ripped out of the wound and setteled into his hand.  
  
He threw it to the ground. He turned around after seeing lights bounce off the blood red dagger. The lights disappeared and Harry blinked. From inside three of the lights three people had formed. Inside the forth as small flower. Without warning Hecate swooped over and picked the flower, then vered around and dropped it in his lap. Harry picked it up and held it up to the moon. It was a beautiful Lily. Crimson red with thin silver threads dripping from the petals. He then turned the bodys that lay four feet from him.  
  
He hesitently got up and took four steps then stared at what he found. It was two men and a lady. Tears filled his eyes as they began to stir. "Mum, Dad, Sirius." But then he began to back away. He thought back to the prophacy. It said the victor would leave. He stared uncertainly at the Lily in his hand. 'This is my chance to live a life without being the famous Harry Potter. I won't get to spend time with my family but, I think this is what I wanted the entire time. Just to get away...'  
A loud 'crack' filled the silent battlefield, a black feather fell to the ground as the savior of the wizarding world disappeared. The three adults' eyes snapped open at the sound and they blinked in surprise. They sat up and stared at one another before sirius burst out crying and grabbed his best friend and his wife into a three-way hug. They cried and rocked together as the long thought deceased couple and convicted murderer were reunited. Lilys eyes however scanned the darkness for her son. But she knew she wouldn't find him. She shook her head and stood bringing the two friends with her. James put his arm around her waist as sirius threw his arm overJames' shoulder. They walked away from the battlefield reunited but still missing one black haird boy with a lightening shaped scar.  
  
Ok prologue Done!!! Chapter ones comin'. I don't know how long it will be but it will come. Please R & R I need to know what yah'all think. 


	2. A new life begins

Wow. Thats all I can say. I got eighteen reviews on the Prologue so far. And for being my first story thats great. Thanx so much reviewers. I really appreciate it. Oh and for Sailor Grape and anyone else who wants to know. Harrys parents and godfather were brought back because of the strength of his love for them. I still don't own Harry Potter, But anything in my story that J. K. Rowling doesn't own I do! Spoilers are books 1-5. Didn't you just love that last book. Boy someone has a temper. R&R I need to know what yeah think. Heres chapter one: A new life begins.  
  
A loud crack echoed through the deserted alleyway. A young man could be seen kneeling on the ground next to a small dog and a bird. He was breathing heavily and hissing softly to something on his arm.  
  
Harry stared at the small emerald snake and sighed. "I don't have enough strength to take you back."  
  
The young snake looked at him with glowing silver eyes. "I want to sstay with you young massster. I am your gift for freeing the other ssnakes."  
  
Harry sighed again and stood. He wobbled as he began to walk. He watched the numbers on the houses as he passed. "8... 7... 6... 5... ah here it is. We will be staying here until I have my strength back then we will be leaving for America." He walked up the path to the silent house then rang the bell. He heard feet then stepped back slightly. A woman with shoulder length blonde hair in a night gown opened the door and ushered Harry in.  
  
The woman looked over the young man. "Harry what have you done?"  
  
Harry grinned and gave her a hug. "Sorry Aunt 'Tunia." The smile slipped off his face and he gave her the news in a grave voice. "He's gone for good now. But when I destroyed him somehow I brought back my parents and Sirius."  
  
Petunia looked her nephew up and down. She surveyed his torn and bloody coat and robes, his folded black wings then touched his hair. It now was the darkest of blacks with a slight red tinge. Also there was one large streak of pure white. She fiddled with the end of the streak. "How...?"  
  
He looked down at his feet. "The power was to much and it bleached that part of my hair. I have a feeling that it will remain that way. Listen I..." He broke off.  
  
Petunia hurried into the kitchen and prepared a quick meal as Harry sat on the couch and pulled a blanket around himself. She stopped then asked "You won't be staying will you. Your going to leave England? I have a friend in America... she is a muggle but knows about magic. She can help you settle in until your ready to come back. That is if you planned on coming back." She set the food down and sat in front of her nephew. Harry glanced at her then sighed and began to pet Selene.  
  
"No, I won't be staying. And I would appreciate any help you can give me. I need to get my strength back then I can leave." He took an apple off the dish and began to eat it slowly. When he was finished he sat back too tired to move. He opened one eye and pointed at some of the cherries in the dish they soared over to the animals. He closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by the sound of his eating friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He woke slowly hearing people talking. He tensed his first thought being that his Ex-Uncle Vernon was back. But when he heard it was two females he relaxed and stretched. Selene opened her mouth wide in a yawn then licked his fingers. He chuckled and scratched behind her ears. The talking stopped and he heard footsteps coming closer. His Aunt entered the room and he smiled. "Hi, what time is it?" He asked.  
  
Petunia raised her eyebrow at her nephew. "Since when do you have teeth like that? Its just after three." Harrys lips closed over his pointed teeth as his Aunt eyed him. "We'll go to the store and get you some clothes to change into. Having you walk around in something covered in blood or to big just wont do."  
  
Harry blushed and headed up to his old room. He pried up the floor board and took out a small suit case. He opened it and took out the outfit inside. Black jeans, a tight dark green shirt, and a black leather jacket. He made a face then put them on. He peeked down the stairs at his Aunt. Then slowly crept down when she wasn't looking. He heard a muffled exclamation behind him and spun around. His aunt had seen him.  
  
"Where on earth did you get those?" She stared at the clothes that he was wearing.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. "I bought them down at the village near Hogwarts."  
  
He heard another gasp and turned to the noise. It was older woman with white hair that fell in soft waves down her back. She had bright violet eyes and a large smile. She looked to be about eighty. "So your the famous Harry Potter Tunia told me about. Nice to meet you, my name is Hannah. I'm her friend from America. She came and picked me up while you were sleeping." She held out a hand her eyes sparkling.  
  
Harry took her hand and smiled widely. Then turned to his Aunt. "You didn't tell me she had already planned to come hear."  
  
Petunia squirmed. "Actually when she said I came and got her she meant that I apperated over and brought her here."  
  
Harry stared. "You mean you are a witch just like my mother?"  
  
Petunia hung her head. "I'm so sorry. I started hating magic right after Lily died. It had killed my only sister and I hated it for that. After I found out all you had been through I realized that magic was only bad if the person who used it was. When I wanted to divorce Vernon I didn't take it to a normal court. I took it to a magical one. I'm sorry I never told. The other two counts Vernon was put in jail for were abuse. Of both you and me." She went over and hugged Harry. "I want you to be happy."  
  
Hannah smile got wider. "I have someone who needs a roommate. And I have an idea as to how you can earn money." She paused catching both Harry and Petunia's attention. "You can write a book series. On your life. Since your a wizard and muggles don't believe in magic they will think its made up. But the wizards will know its not made up and will know your alive. In the books somehow tell them what they must do to find you and bring you back. Tell them all about your life don't hold back any information. Tell them what went on in your mind as you left or watched as the people you cared about were hurt by the enemy that was after you."  
  
Harry grimaced, then sighed heavily. He looked at both women. "I'll do it. The people in London need to know what I went through to protect them. And it might make me see from their point of view." He hung his head. "Its hard to think that I hide myself from the world because of who I was. The only hard thing about walking away is I will be walking away from my family and my soul-mate."  
  
The smile dropped off of Hannah' face as the two women glanced at one another. "Soul-mate?" They asked together.  
  
Harry smiled sadly glancing at the ceiling as he thought of his soul- mate. "When I gained my inheritance I also gained knowledge of my soul- mate. I can sense him. I will know everything he is doing, everything he is feeling. It's the Veela in me." He turned back to them and grinned. "He doesn't know though and because of how we were in school I doubt he wants to know. So we can leave for America in about half an hour."  
  
Hannah looked sadly at Harry. "Actually you will be going alone. I'm going to stay here. I'm tired and I know I don't have much time left. I want to die in London, so this is where I'm gonna' stay. I'll give you the address. A nice young man lives in the apartment. He'll be good friend." Hannah sat heavily on the couch. She took a small piece of paper and a pen from her coat pocket. She neatly wrote the address on the paper and handed it to Harry.  
  
He glanced at the paper, then his head snapped up. "Chicago? I'm going to Chicago!" He whipped his head up to see Hannah nod. He turned to his aunt who was putting something in a vase on the kitchen table. Harry caught a glimpse of red and cried out. "No! Don't put that in water." Petunia stopped and turned to her nephew. She glanced a the crimson lily in her hand, then held it out. Harry snatched the lily from her hand.  
  
"This lily came from the same white light my parents and Sirius did. It's known as the Peace Lily. Its a fabled flower that comes when the world is in a state of peace. It's red color signifies the death that war brings. The silver represents the new life that is born in peace. Its an enchanted flower and if its put in water it will turn to dust and war will start with the one who destroyed the lily. I'm going to enchant it to float and be water proof." A black glow surrounded the Lily and it began to float in his open hand. He grinned and set it on the coffee table, then hugged his aunt. "Thank you so much for all you've done. But I think it's time I got packed."  
  
He took his wand from his pocket and opened the front door. He pointed the wand out and yelled "Accio Harrys Trunk!" Seconds later his trunk zoomed through the open door and landed by his feet. He pulled some parchment and a quill from his trunk and began to write. As he wrote he gave his aunt instructions. "Give... this... to... Dumbeldore... when... he... shows... up... Tell... him... to... read... it... to... every... one... He'll... know.. who... I'm talking... about. " Harry stood up and gave his aunt the sealed letter. Harry glanced at the paper that had his new address on it and began to mutter as he got ready to leave. "Can't believe... Chicago... Big..." His kissed his aunt on the cheek then hugged Hannah. "Thanks again for all the help. Don't worry you will see me again. I'll always be watching." He grinned taking his trunk by the handle, Selene in his arms, Hecate on his shoulder and a small snake curled around his arm. A loud 'Crack' filled the living room as Harry disappeared.  
  
Seconds later another 'crack' followed the arrival of Harry. He grinned and grabbed the floating lily from the table. He waved as the third loud 'crack' announced his departure.  
  
Petunia shook her head and silently wished him good luck.  
  
A knock came on the door and she rushed to answer it. She gazed at the people in front of her. Silently she moved out of the way and waved them in. She led them to the living room and motioned for them to sit. She studied them. There was Dumbeldore, she knew him from when she was in school. There was also a young man with red hair and blue eyes wearing scarlet robes. He sat next to a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes who wore periwinkle blue robes. Petunia turned her attention to the last guest. He had shoulder length white blonde hair and smokey grey eyes and was wearing startling silver robes. The three young people looked sad, but Albus had a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"We, just missed him. Did we not?" Albus gazed over half moon spectacles.  
  
"You did. He left this with me and instructed that I give it to you. He said you are to read to everyone. And that you knew who everyone was." Petunia smiled and handed over the note.  
  
Albus smiled and opened the letter. His eyes twinkling madly as the note began to talk in Harrys voice.  
  
"Dear everyone,  
  
You have just missed me. But don't worry you will see me again. Voldemorts gone. I destroyed both his body and soul. So he won't be coming back. You wont find me, so don't bother looking. The only person that can find me is my soul-mate. But since that person doesn't know they are my soul-mate they wont know how to find me. Until that person figures it out I'll be living the life I always wanted. The life as just Harry. Not the famous Harry Potter. Don't get me wrong I loved everything about my life. Except being famous. Oh, and I have jobs for all of you. Albus please make sure my soul-mate is kept safe. Ron and Hermione. Get married. Your going to drive everyone nuts. And Draco, keep your mother safe. Also I'd like you to watch over my parents and godfather. Oh and now that your father is going to prison. You can stop the act of being an insufferable prick. Bye for now.  
  
Always and forever  
Harry James Potter  
  
P.S. Keep your eyes open. A new book series will coming out. And me thinks that the ministry ain't gonna be to happy about it."  
  
Petunia had tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed at the looks that the now silent letter received. Albus had a look of surprise but his eyes were still twinkling. Ron and Hermione were staring at one another. And Draco looked like he had just been hit over the head with a board. Hermione reached up and kissed Ron on the lips. Ron blinked then settled into the kiss while Dumbeldore and the two women laughed. Draco broke out of his daze. "He called me Draco."  
  
Petunia looked over at the dazed blonde haired boy. "What else would he call you?"  
  
Draco blushed. "Me and him weren't friends when we were in school. I was the only one that he wasn't nice to. But that may have been because of how I acted. We were enemies all through school. Our fights were legend. We couldn't see each other in the hall without either insulting each other or trying to curse one another. But our last year it was like he didn't even see me any more. My father said if I didn't act like I did that he would hurt my mother. It was vis versa for her. I never told anyone but somehow he knows." He sighed then turned back to everyone. They were staring. "What?"  
  
Petunia was deep in thought. She was remembering something Harry had said about his soul-mate.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He turned back to them and grinned. "He doesn't know though and because of how we were in school I doubt he wants to know. So we can leave for America in about half an hour."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Petunia let out a soft gasp and caught Dumbeldores eye. She nodded to Draco and watched as he smiled and nodded.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was trying to figure out what he had said to get Hermione and Ron to stare at him. Hermione spoke up. "Draco, did your father abuse you and your mother?"  
Draco hung his head and nodded slightly.  
  
Ron grinned. "You want to hang out. Since Harry said you were just acting like an insufferable prick I'd like to get to know the real you."  
  
Draco flushed. "Actually that is mostly what I'm like." He looked at the letter. "And I am NOT an insufferable prick."  
  
Hermione giggled "At least he didn't call you the Amazing bouncing Ferret!"  
  
Draco hung his head flushing an impossible red. "Oh believe me he did on a number of occasions. No one is going to let me live that down. Even my house mates laughed at me back at the rooms. They're usually really nice. Each one was in the same situation I was. Act like little ass' or have someone they love pay the consequence. Amazing bouncing WHITE ferret."  
  
Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
Well chapter one finished. Chapter two is coming soon. Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the prologue but I tried. So long see you next time. Oh and please R&R! Bye 


	3. Life begins

Chapter two here. Sorry it took so long! I kept forgetting and before I knew it, it was October! So in apology I've got three chapters to put up this time. Again sorry. I don't own Harry potter. If I did I would be rich. But instead I'm dirt poor. Spoilers books 1-5. My favorite would have to be number five, then three, followed by two. The other two are tied. Just thought you might want to know. Okey here we go. Chapter two: Life begins  
  
Harry knocked on the door and waited. He shifted from side to side as he waited. His animal friends hide behind his trunk, so is not to frighten anyone. He glared at the door willing it to open. It didn't. He felt in his pocket and took out a small silver key. He pushed it into the lock and opened the door. He peeked his head in and looked around. No one was there.  
  
Harry shrugged and shoved the door open the rest of the way and drug his trunk in. Then looked back at his familiars and waved them in. He peeked around the apartment until he found what he had been looking for. An empty bedroom. He lugged his trunk in and stood back. Hitting the latch with his foot he watched as the trunk unpacked itself putting everything away. When it was finished he shoved the trunk under the bed and went out to the living room and sat down. His friends curled around him as he felt himself drift off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He awoke to a dull swish. With Seekers reflexes he caught something round, smooth, and cold an inch from his face. He opened his eyes to see a metal bat. He threw it on the couch next to him and looked at the person who had wielded the bat. It was a young man with coal black hair and dark purple eyes. He was about 5'10" with a lean well tanned body. Harry gazed at him a moment longer then spoke. "Hello. I think if I'm not mistaken that I'm your new roommate." He stuck out his hand as the young man blinked owlishly. "The names James Evanst." He said making sure to mask his british accent.  
  
The other man shrugged then griped his hand. "Sorry about that. My names Dylan. Dylan Edwards. Welcome to your new apartment." Harry now known as James smiled. 'I think I'll like it here in Chicago.' He looked out the window at the stars. 'Goodbye for now, my love. I will like it here but the sooner I'm in your arms the better.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco shifted nervously in front of Ron's flat. He had agreed to meet the new couple for dinner. Slowly he reached up and knocked on the wooden door. An instant later Hermione opened the door. Draco raised an eyebrow at her state of dress. Her shirt was crooked and her jeans wrinkled. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were blazing.  
  
"Did I interrupt?" He asked calmly.  
  
"No" she managed to squeak out.  
  
"Hermione who is it?" Came a husky voice from behind Hermione.  
  
Draco smirked. "I'll come back when you two are finished." With that he turned around and walked away. Pain shot through his heart. He stopped and put a hand to his chest. When he didn't feel anything else he shrugged and began to walk again.  
  
Draco walked slowly down the road and watched the couples walking hand in hand. He sighed and turned down a side road not bothering to look where he was going. Until he hit something with his swinging arms. It was the door to the leaky cauldron, he passed inside scanning the crowd. He didn't know who he was trying to find, but he had a feeling in his heart that someone was missing. 'I'm being silly. The only person that I know of who is missing is Potter.' He thought irritated with himself. He shook the feeling off and went out to the entrance to Diagon alley. He tapped the bricks and stepped on to the busy street. Full of people yet he felt alone. He walked into a shop and looked at the objects. A small crowd drew his attention over to the floo powder. The crowd parted for him as he made his way to whatever everyone was looking at. He stared at the small object. The sign said it was a portable fire communicator. It was about six inches long. Charcoal gray with small buttons on its front. Draco shrugged and picked one up. He took it to the register, and not even blinking at the price bought it. He left the store and apperated to his home, he didn't see the house elf stand and leave from behind a shelf of books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Petunia gazed at Dumbeldore. After everyone else had left she had finally been able to question him.  
  
"What do you know about the fight? Or about Harry's soul-mate.? What do know about Harry that I don't? I think it's time that I learn just what my nephew has been up to at school."  
  
Dumbeldore wiped his face with a handkerchief. "I know some of it from what we learned from the death eaters. But most of the fight they said couldn't be seen because of an invisible barrier. It seems Harry didn't want any one to see the fight."  
  
Petunia bit her lip. Then asked the question she had been dying to get the answer to. "My sister? Is she really alive? And if so how?"  
  
Dumbeldore sat back and smiled. "Yes Lily her husband and Sirius were brought back. They showed up at Hogwarts just before we left for your house to find Harry. As to how. It seems that Harry had far more power then anyone originally thought. The strength of his love for his parents and godfather somehow freed their souls from death. What was left of the blast that destroyed Voldemorts own soul, ended up creating the bodies for the souls he brought back. He made the bodies more enduring so they can die but it will take more then the killing curse to do so. Harry did all this unconsciously, so it is very doubtful that even he knows of the extent of his power. As to Harry's soul-mate and what he was up to while at school, you know most of it."  
  
Petunia glared then her face softened. "So that young boy. Draco was his name. He is my nephews soul-mate?"  
  
Dumbeldores eyes twinkled as he closed his eyes. "Let me start with the beginning. Starting with a boy who hated and was hated by his own muggle father. After his mother died he was left an orphan. This boy became bitter with the knowledge he had no one to love. And so began the creation of the most feared wizard of all. Lord Voldemort."  
  
He unfolded the story behind Lord Voldemort and her nephew. They talked well into the night. Petunia was guilt ridden with the knowledge of what her nephew had been through. Before Dumbeldore left she promised to go back to where she belonged. The wizarding world.  
  
Petunia closed the door behind Dumbeldore and sighed. She walked slowly up to her room and sank back onto the bed as the sun began to come up. She lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Just before she drifted off she relized something. 'Dumbeldore never told me anything about harry's soul-mate!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry smiled in his sleep as a image appeared by his bed. It was him before the change took place. The image disappeared, reappearing in a small room with only a desk in it. The desk stood to the side of the small room. Soft snores were coming from under it. Harry's dream image floated toward the sound allowing him to see the room through his dream. He walked over and glanced under the desk. A ghost of a smile flit across his face at the picture he found.  
  
A large shaggy black dog was curled around a smaller brown wolf. The dream image's smile widened and he took a camera from the desk. He held it in his ghostly fingers and snapped a picture, he took the picture and set it gently along with the camera on the desk. A pen appeared from nowhere and he wrote at the top 'Puppy Love'. He grinned and disappeared. Harry woke with a start.  
  
He sat up breathing heavily. Hecate ducked under his hand and crooned. "It's okey Hecate. Just visiting Sirius." Harry shivered. Something didn't feel right. Selene curled up by his hand and the young emerald snake he had named Narasha wraped herself around his wrist, both began to shiver violently. Harry put a hand on Hecate and Selene and opened his mind to them. He sank into their thoughts.  
  
Harry looked around. It was dark. An unnatural darkness. The light was being sucked away by a whorl pool of blackness. Harry stared into the blackness and gaped at what he saw. Lucious Malfoy facing his injured son. Blood trickled down the corner of the young Malfoys mouth. His eyes were wide with fright. Harry turned from the scene and screamed.  
  
He fell into reality with a thump. He was shaking from head to toe. "I wont let it happen. I promise Drako I wont let it." He whispered tears falling down his cheeks. He wiped the tears away greatful his roommate wasn't there.  
  
He tried to think of happy times but couldn't bring any memories up. Selene and Hecate much calmer now nuzzled his hands and he smiled and fell into the first memory of his two animal friends.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hagrid gave the last whistle to the last student in the class. It was the beginning of sixth year.  
  
"A'l right. Now that you get yer whistle's each one of ye in turn will play a tune that comes from your heart. The melody will call yer familiar. It plays on wha' yer feelin'. If yer feelin' happy the tune 'll be happy. A'l right Lavender. You can go first."  
  
Lavender put the small metal whistle to her lips and began to play. Small lavender flames licked at her ankles as she played the light happy tune. Something jumped from the trees as she took the whistle from her lips. The flames died and lavender cuddled the small furry thing to her chest. She stepped away from the dark forest and up to Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid checked the furry thing then nodded to Lavender who then walked back up the castle. Everyone got into line, Harry in the back with Malfoy. Malfoy sneered but Harry didn't notice. Slowly the line moved as people left for the castle with their familiar's in their arms.  
  
Soon the only people that were left were Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy stood by the forest and began to play his whistle. Harry snapped out of his daze when he heard the song. It was sad, and full of suffering. Harry listened closely to the tune, and watched the trees for any sign of movement. Nothing moved for a long while then a faint noise could be heard. A small dragon glided into the clearing as Malfoy stopped playing. He lifted his head up to the sky and smiled. A true genuine smile. He lifted his arm and the dragon landed crooning softly. Malfoy stroked its head then glanced at Harry. He stepped away from the forest and sat on the grass.  
  
Harry began to move to his spot by the forest, but stopped. Harry closed his eyes and put the whistle to his lips. Four flames of different colors began to circle his feet. Scarlet, emerald green, yellow, and a deep blue. When he began to play the flames roared up to his waist. He eyes flashed open, shinning green the pupils completely gone. The tune filled the grounds, heads poked out of the doors and windows of the school. They listened to the haunting tune shuddering. Malfoy stared as Harry began to glow an eerie black the flames spinning around faster making them just a blur of colors. Then a dark song answered his from the sky. A small dot circled, coming closer to the ground. The song came again with more intensity. The dot became a medium sized bird when it could be seen. As it got closer shimmering colors could be seen. Dark blue blending with black and a very light blue, the bird came closer. A gasp could be heard from many as the bird came close enough to tell what kind of bird it was. A phoenix. But not just any old Phoenix. A Phoenix of the darkness. It circled once more and then landed on Harrys shoulder and began to softly sing with Harry's haunting tune. Harry didn't stop, he didn't even glance at the Phoenix. He kept his pupiless eyes on the dark forest.  
  
Soon almost the entire school had filed out to watch the boy-who- lived. He didn't notice any of them, he just kept playing. The song drifted into the very souls of the people gathered around him. Soon running feet could be heard coming from the forest. People waited with bated breath as the footsteps came closer. Then the song came to an end and a pure white form streaked from the forest. Harry pulled the whistle from his lips and sighed. The white form stopped by his feet. Some people screamed at the sight they saw. It was a young wolf cub with a pure white coat and three fluffy tails. It sat proudly by Harry's feet watching his face.  
  
Harry turned his eyes to the crowd, the animals following his example. Many in the crowd backed away when they saw three sets of pupiless eyes. One a dark pair of emeralds the other two darker then the night sky.  
  
Then all at once the mask of the great Harry Potter was back on his face and he was looking in confusion at the crowd. The crowd sighed and turned away not believing that they had actually seen the haunted eyes in the face of their savior. The crowd disappeared, and Harry's mask dropped off as he turned to the forest and walked in. He walked until he came upon a small clearing. He sat by a small water fall and put his face in his hands. Silver eyes watched from the edge of the clearing.  
  
Harry lifted his head and gazed at his two familiar's. A lone black tear fell silently down his face. He brushed it off then stared at it. He cursed then hissed something under his breath. Another tear fell, this one as clear as crystal. Harry sighed again. Then began to speak softly to his familiar's. "I have to hide everything about myself and I'm tiered of it. I even have to hide my tears. The only people who understand are Ron and Hermione. And I'm putting them in danger just by being around them. I never wanted any of this. I want someone to love me, need me for who I really am." He trailed off the tears on his face flickering then becoming black once more.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Harry sighed then padded over to the desk in his room. He sat down Hecate on his knee Narasha on his wrist and Selene curled around his feet. He glanced out the window at the sky. Then sighed once more and took out a blank piece of paper and a pen and began to write.  
  
Once upon a time there was a dark wizard who was concurred by a small boy. Before the boy could even talk, he lost everything. He was the Boy- Who-Lived...  
  
All done with this one. Thanks for all the reviews! The next one will be here as soon as possible. The next ones called Memories. 


	4. Memories

Hello again heres the next chapter: Memories.  
  
...And so the Boy-Who-Lived no longer a boy left the world he loved and protected. Never once looking back. But with each step he came to regret that no one knew the real him. But he left behind a message. A message that told everyone about the real Harry Potter, the one that no one ever knew about because that was not what they wanted to see. The message was thus. Look deeper then what you see. For whats between the lines is what counts the most.  
The book snapped shut, the sound of its last words echoing through the silent room. A young red haired man with blue eyes sat at one end of the table. He wore black robes with the symbol of the minister on his breast pocket. He sighed and stared at the book that had been delivered two hours before. As soon as he opened the book it had launched itself into the story written in its pages. A young woman with slick black hair set seven more books on the table. Each one after being opened had told its own story.  
  
The other council members were quiet. The gazed at the minister with looks that said 'What do we do about this?'  
  
On the other end of the table sat another young man with shoulder length silver blonde hair. His Silver eyes connected with the ministers. "Ron, you know its no use to try and find him. Everyone has been looking for the past two years with no luck. These books; they tell his real story. I think that it would be good for people to know the real him. Thats what he wanted to do by writing these. He deserves this." he talked quietly but everyone listened.  
  
Ron picked up the very first book and gazed at the cover. The room exploded around him in protest. He traced the title as the man across from him watched with silent silver eyes. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived. First year.' The title was simple but the story inside told of a boy who had seen to much to be a boy, but hide to much to be a man. He set down the first book and picked up the one they had just received. It was different then the others. Its title was just as simple but told a lot more. 'The-Man-Who- Fears-His-Greatest-Enemy. Telling the truth of himself. The inner torment of a man who was never a boy.'  
  
Ron began to speak not caring if he was heard. "Let me read you the last part of this title just to see what you think of it. The inner torment of a man who was never a boy. What does that say to you about your precious Harry Potter?" His eyes burned with anger. "Did you even listen to his story? Do you even care about the sacrifices HE made to keep YOU alive? Hmm?"  
  
Draco took up from there. "Did you know that he had to hide every little thing about himself? Even the color of his tears? Did you know that he was wasting away from the inside because he didn't think he could be loved by being himself? Do you know what it probably cost him to relive all of that just to put it in writing?"  
Everyone in the room looked guiltily at their hands. Some glanced at the two angry young men but quickly looked down again.  
  
Ron spoke again the anger still in his eyes but his voice not betraying his feelings. "We will take votes on wether or not we will let these books come out in England. I vote yes." Ron looked to the person next to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco looked across the table and caught Ron's eye. "Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron looked around the room. "We have fourteen 'Yes' and two 'No.' Is this correct?"  
  
The council members nodded. "Then this meeting is over. We will allow, Mr. James Evans to sell books in England. Have a nice day." The members grabbed up lose papers and fled the room leaving behind the minister and Draco. Ron sighed a lone tear making its way down his cheek.  
  
"I knew only about half of that. I must have been a pathetic friend to allow that to go on right under my nose." Ron began to sob softly. "I miss him so much. Even with 'Mione its not the same. How could I have been so stupid." Ron slammed his fists on the table.  
  
Draco stood a few feet away staring into space. He whispered very softly to himself "Maybe its because you were his friend that you couldn't see. I watched from a distance as an enemy and I saw... All of that. I saw it in front of my eyes. I saw as he slowly pulled away from everyone except you. I watched as he slowly wasted away from the inside. I could see him being consumed by anger and guilt with every new death. But all he showed on the outside was sympathy. There's an old saying 'Know Thy Enemy.' I knew him alright. I remember the first time I caught a hint that something happening to him. It was Sixth year. It night and it was raining. It was cold outside. I went to my safe haven a hidden tower in Slytherin. I was the only one who knew about it. Or so I thought..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Draco pressed the snake on the wall just inside the Slytherin rooms, then walked through the wall. Torches kept the gloom out of the winding passage. He stepped silently up the stairs and to a door at the top, then stopped when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open his wand out as he stepped into the lit room. A fire was going in the fire place but it was still damp and cold. Draco scanned the room slowly. He stopped when he saw a small figure curled as far from the fire as possible. He was about to tell the person to leave when he stopped himself, something told him he shouldn't disturb the person. He walked into the room slowly keeping in the shadows.  
  
The figure stirred slightly and opened its eyes, causing Draco to jump back. The green eyes glowed like a light in the cold darkness. The figure stood and walked over to the window and sat on the sill. Draco nearly jumped again when he saw who it was. Potter. He was about to growl at the boy when he saw something slip down his cheek. It was a black tear. Potter wiped the tear from his face and glanced down at the ground.  
  
He stared at the ground as though entranced. He stood up and stepped onto the window sill leaning over the rain pouring down his face mixing with the black tears. "I could end it. One more step and I could be gone. Then it wouldn't be my fault all those people died. My friends wouldn't be in danger because of me. Everyone would get what they want."  
  
Draco bit his lip then spoke softly. "What do you want?"  
  
Potter laughed without humor. "Freedom. To be loved for who I am. But it doesn't matter what I want. I'll never get it. Because I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. So I'll stay. Put everyone I care about in danger. So no one will lose their Hero. I'll fight Voldemort then narrowly escape. And everyone will think that I just want more fame. But when its finally over. I'll have what I want, freedom. And they will have what they want. A little boy who can be their tragic little hero."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"From then on I paid extra close attention to him." Draco sighed and left the room.  
  
Ron stared after him. "But will you realize why you were watching him before its to late. Will you bring him back to us?" Ron shook his head and gathered his papers. When he grabbed the books a thick envolope fell from the ceiling and landed by his hand on the table. Ron set his stuff down on the table and fell onto the chair. He carefully opened the package and took out the cotents. Inside was a letter, and two wrapped boxes. Ron stuffed the boxes and letter back in the envelope and grabbed the rest of his stuff. Running as fast as he could he went to the apperating/disiperating zone, and disiperated home.  
  
He ran to his house calling to his wife as he went. "Hermione, Hermione! He sent us something!" He ran through the front door and quickly followed Hermione into the living room. He dumped his things on the floor and handed the envelope to Hermione. She set the boxes on the table and opened the letter and began to read.  
  
"Hey guys,  
  
I'm doing great! Just wanted to give you your anniversary present. Their real sapphire. Hope you like them!  
  
Love Harry James Potter."  
  
Ron and hermione carefully unwraped the boxes. They opened the lids and took out the most beutiful thing they had seen. They looked like chess peices but they wernt anything that they had ever seen. Ron had gotten what looked like a young man holding something broken in his hands. Hermiones was a girl with something broken in her hands. A note slipped from the bottum of Rons and fell to the table. Ron picked it up and after reading it grinned. "This is the Prince and Princess of Hearts. They are Love chess peices. If the heart the are both caarrying comes together and seals it means you have an unbeatable love."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at one another then put the two figurin's together. A blue flash filled the room and when they could see again the two figurin's were holding a heart between them.  
  
Hermione looked again at the note. "Wait Ron there's more. It says, this can also prove to be reminder of just who beat whom last time at wizard chess without trying I might add."  
  
Ron shook his head. Harry would never let him live that one down.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry was staring into to space again. He glanced at the chess board and sent the first piece he saw to a available spot and went back to staring at nothing. Ron shook head at his friend and turned back to the chesss board. Hermione was watching silently in the corner a secret smile on her face. Ron stared in shock at the chess board trying to think of a way out of the corner the oblivious harry had caught him in. Hermione giggled and Harry snapped back to attention.  
  
He looked around then asked Ron "Did something happen?"  
Ron pointed at the board not being able to work his mouth which was currently hanging open.  
  
Harry glanced at the board in surprise. After staring for ten minutes what had happened finally dawned on him. "Did I... Win?" The two friends stared at one another as Hermione laughed.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ron shook his head and pulled Hermione on his lap. She giggled as he kissed her neck. She spoke one word and every light in the house went out leaving it in total darkness. Ron groaned as Hermione pushed him on his back straddling his waist. Thoughts of Harry and the chess game pushed away as they celebrated their anniversary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a flat not to far away another person found a present. This person didn't know who the sender was as he pulled a small ring from the package. It was two silver snakes twined around a small emerald. Unknown to the receiver engraved on the inside was a message that could only be seen when the receiver had found out something important. Something that could affect all the people he knew and the people he had come to care about. The ring was slipped on a slender finger the engravement burned bright for a moment then disappeared, going unnoticed. If the receiver had noticed he would have seen these words. From my greatest Hatred comes my greatest Love.  
  
The next chapters called: Guardian angel. I'm open to any suggestions. Anything that you would like to see put in the story. If I can get it to fit It'll be there! Thanx for everything. 


	5. Guardian Angel

Hey InfinityStar here! I got the next chapter. Spoilers 1-5. I don't own anything, if I did I would pay for my own stuff. But sadly my parents do. Okey heres chapter Four: Guardian Angel.  
  
She glanced at the door in childish panic. What if she didn't finish it in time? Would she leave without being able to give it to him? She looked down at the paper and began to scribble furiously. Soon she sat back and watched the door with silent ruby eyes. She brushed a lock of black hair from her face impatiently before she cried out. He was here. Her angel had made it. She jumped from the bed and ran into the open arms of her angel the paper still clutched tightly in her small hand. She looked into her angels ageless eyes and smiled.  
  
"I gots a present for you angel. I made it myself." She held up the paper she had been working on and watched as her angel looked at it. Her angel smiled.  
  
"This is really good Lily. Thank you very much." He kneeled down to her level and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready to go home?"  
  
Lily's lip trembled. "Angel you'll come and see me, won't you?"  
  
Her angel smiled sadly. "Sorry Lily but I can't. There are other little children that need my help just like you did. Would you want me to visit you instead of making others better again?"  
  
Lily wiped at the tears that streamed down her face. "No." She looked at him with big eyes. Footsteps echoed in the hall and a voice called out. Lily's face lite up as she dashed to the door. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob before turning back. Only to find her angel gone. She smiled as the curtains from the open window flapped slightly in the breeze. "Bye Angel. Thank you." She dashed out the door after whispering the prayer to her angel.  
  
The angel watched from the sky as Lily got into the car with her parents and drove away. He sighed and flew off before alighting on a roof top further away. His black wings disappeared as he slowly stepped onto the roof and walked over to the person standing on its edge. It was a young man with coal black hair and dark violet eyes. He was holding a beautiful white wolf cub in his arms and a dark feathered bird sat on his shoulder.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he walked up to the angel. "James, when are you going to go to him? If he hasn't figured it out by now... Can you just see him once? You can make it seem like a dream."  
  
James sighed and hung his head not replying. The coal haired man set the young wolf on the ground at his feet and watched as she jumped up into her masters arms. James petted the small wolf and looked to the sky where the stars shone brightly in the night sky. "I don't know Dylan. I just don't know anymore. My life... its been hard. And now that I'm not living it, its slowly slipping away. As if I never was the Famous Harry Potter. Besides he's probably better off without me. He seems happy. But sometimes, he feels this sharp pain through his heart." James shook his head. "Look I'll go visit him. Tomorrow when its night there. I'll see how he's doing and find out if he's close to figuring it out. If he is I'll back off for another few days. If not... I'll get on with my life."  
  
Dylan watched as James hung his head. 'This is killing him. He is slowly wasting away and I can't stop it.' He sighed again as James left the roof top with his familiar's in tow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco opened the door to his flat and sighed. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about Potter. He was on his mind twenty-four seven. He turned on the light and slumped onto the couch. He grabbed the paper from the table and opened it before he started scanning it. Nothing interesting ever happened since the dark Lord had been killed. He flipped to the front page and was about to set it down when a headline caught his eye. His eyes widened in shook as he read the article.  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY ESCAPED AZKABAN PRISON!  
GUARDS BAFFLED!  
Former death-eater and right hand man  
of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Lucius  
Malfoy's cell was discovered vacant this  
Friday morning when the guards went in  
to give him his morning meal. Guards can  
find nothing indicating that he broke out  
but investigators are still working on it.  
  
Along with him three other death-eaters  
have mysteriously vanished. More  
information when we get it.  
  
Draco paled before falling into a dead faint. 'My father will come after me first.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
James paced. James never paced. Four sets of eyes watched as he walked. Back and forth and back and forth.  
  
Dylan scowled at his friend. "James STOP! You are driving me nutso! Just go to his house, wake him up, kiss him, wait for his reaction then leave. It's that simple. No use worrying over it."  
  
James stopped, and sighed. "Alright." He tried to smile cheerfully, but didn't have much luck. Bye."  
  
There was a 'crack' and his was standing by a large emerald green bed that held a young man with silver blonde hair that spread around him in a wave. As the James 'cracked' announcing his arrival Draco shot up in the bed.  
  
"Who's there. If that's you father I'm warning you stay away. I'll have nothing to do with you." His eyes rolled around wildly before they fell on James. His eyes went wide. "Harry?"  
  
Harry shifted from one foot to the other then stepped up to Draco's bed cautiously. He sat on the edge and looked at Draco silently. Slowly so he didn't scare him he brought his lips to Draco's in a soft kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back looked into Draco's eyes and then closed his own eyes and disappeared.  
  
When he reappeared again tears streamed down his face silently. His own grief blocked Draco from his mind as he sobbed into his friend shoulder. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mean while Draco sat in shock on his bed. His last thought before the spell hit him was, 'That's why I keep thinking about him. I'm in Love!' Lucius stepped from the shadows smirking before apperating away with his son in his arms.  
  
Well this one is a lot shorter then the others, but the next one will Probably be the longest. So don't fret. I'm almost completely finished with this story. Be on the look out for others. Next chapter is called: The one who needs me. Enjoy! 


	6. The one who needs me

Male Volent: I have taken the liberty of going back over my previous chapters and correcting there mistakes. Thanks for telling me how to make my story's better. Hope you think it's better now  
  
Okey here's the last chapter. There might be a epilogue but I doubt it. I'll be posting another story soon, so be on the look out if you liked this one. But be warned they have some character bashing in them but otherwise pretty good in my eyes. Of course I guess I could be going blind. Its a possibility. Any ways here it is chapter five: The one who needs me.  
  
Draco opened his eyes groggily. The dark landscape swam before his eyes. He blinked twice fighting down nausea. He tried to reach up to rub his eyes only to find that his wrists were bound to the stone ground beneath him. His eyes shot open, alarm bells ringing furiously in his head as he took in the scenery. He was in a field of long grass that seemed long abandon. He sat on a long slab of smooth black stone that was covered in strange twisting designs. He sat on a beautiful sun design that was extremely bright against the dark stone. About ten feet away from him was another large circular design like the one he sat on. Except that the other one was of the moon and had a sense of darkness hanging over it. Between the design he sat on and the moon design was an eight pointed star. Half of the points were so dark they could barely be seen except for the fact that they were glowing. The other four points were a blinding white color, so bright he was forced to turn away from it.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked not expecting an answer since he saw no one else in hearing range. He hissed when a familiar voice came from the shadows.  
  
"This is called the Plain of Lost Souls."  
  
His eyes narrowed as he struggled against the bonds he now found kept him from moving anything but his head. "Father! What do you want with me?" He spat watching his father step fully out of the shadows.  
  
His father laughed coldly, watching Draco cringe away from the echoing sound. "You? Who said I wanted you? I'm after Mr. Potter." Seeing Draco's confused expression he smiled. "Don't tell me you don't know!" His smile turned cruel. "Well, I'll just have to explain. You see for the four years between the final battle and when my master rose again, we had been trying to get Potter to this place. You see with this ritual we can turn a sliver of darkness in an otherwise pure soul, into a soul darker then that of the evilest people. But something kept Potter from getting to this world. During the last attack Potter was thinking about you. The other half of his soul you. You can't go to this plain unless you have or accompanied by someone with a whole soul. My master managed to send me this information, but was destroyed before I found out Who his soul- mate was. I searched for two years before I finally figured it out."  
  
Lucius smiled and sauntered up to his son. "It took me by complete surprise to find that it was you!"  
  
Draco flinched as he processed the information. He remembered his father always being frustrated over some 'project' he was working on with Voldemort. This must be what it was.  
  
Lucius turned his back to his son and looked over the fields that seemed to gone on forever. "Potter should be here in a few moments. Unconsciously you have been sending out distress signals. So Potter, being your soul-mate cannot resist coming to your aide. As well as because you did not respond to his kiss he will be filled with bitter sorrow, so there is no chance that he could become a God. That's the other thing. The ritual will turn a pure soul into a God. While a dark soul becomes a demon. But since Potter is also a Prince of the Night he will have dark soul like all the others before him."  
  
There was silence for a few more minutes as Draco tried to tell Harry what he had heard through there mental link. He had no luck.  
  
Lucius turned to him as he scowled. "Don't bother. On these plains mental links do no good, except for portraying strong emotions."  
  
The plain went still and Lucius pulled his wand from his pocket and muttered a silencing spell to keep his son from talking. The sky grew dark as he pocketed the wand again. He watched as the sky opened to let in a winged figure.  
  
Draco watched in horror as the person he had just realized he loved as well as the person he had just put in great danger flew calmly toward them. His dark angel landed lightly in front of his father, green eyes flashing with hatred.  
  
"Didn't they put you in jail." His voice was as cold as the icy rain that poured from the sky. Lightening flashed across the sky lighting up his cold face. His eyes flickered to Draco then back, but not before Draco saw the raw despair in his eyes.  
  
As Draco got lost in his own little world trying to figure out how to get out of the problem without hurting his beloved he didn't pay attention to the conversation until the tip of his fathers wand was pressed firmly onto his chest.  
  
Harry looked defeated. His shoulders and wings were slumped and looked completely miserable. Draco started to wriggle violently as Harry slowly stood on the Moon design. Draco yelled through there link hopelessly trying to get Harry away from the pedestal. His father noticed and smirked at him before winking. Draco tried to lunge at him from his position on the ground. He hit a invisible white barrier and slid to the ground again slightly dazed. Harry looked at him helplessly his hands pressed against his own black barrier.  
  
Lucius stood a step from the stone slab and raised his face to the weeping sky. As he did he began to chant in a slow steady voice. The weird thing was it sounded like two voices instead of only one. Draco listened careful before pulling back in surprise he locked eyes with Harry across the was trying to confirm what he had heard. Harry nodded. The other voice had been Voldemort. Draco then began to listen to his fathers strange words, trying to find there meaning.  
  
"I dii onnipotent nel cielo convertono prego questo chi nel suo soure allineare e. E scelto dei dii e del diavolo essi stessi. Mostrigli il percorso al soui greatness e vita eterni.  
  
I dii onnipotent nel cielo convertono prego questo chi nel suo soure allineare e. E scelto dei dii e del diavolo essi stessi. Mostrigli il percorso al soui greatness e vita eterni.  
  
I dii onnipotent nel cielo convertono prego questo chi nel suo soure allineare e. E scelto dei dii e del diavolo essi stessi. Mostrigli il percorso al soui greatness e vita eterni."  
  
Draco looked on in confusion. He knew some latin, but what he had translated didn't make any sense. He repeated in his mind in english what his father was saying not noticing the power building on the outside of the stone. "Please all... heavens... to whom in his heart... He is the chosen of the... themselves. Show... path.... and life." Draco sighed. He shouldn't have skipped those Latin lessons. "Please all... Mighty? Heavens... convert? To whom in his heart... truly... He is the chosen of the Gods? And... themselves. Show him the path to his eternal... and life. Damn, I'm not getting any further." Then his eyes widened in shock as he again listened very closely to his father.  
  
He eyes went wide when he finally understood what his father was saying. "Please all mighty gods in the heavens covert this one to whom in his heart he truly is. He chosen of the Gods and the Devil themselves. Show him the path to his eternal greatness and life. Fathers trying to turn him into the Ultimate Dark Lord!" Draco opened his mouth wide and began to try and yell. It was hopeless, no sound came from his mouth. He picked himself up and began ramming the barrier only to fall back again with blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.  
  
Harrys eyes began to glow. Soon a black misty shadow formed in front of him and flew to the eight pointed star in the middle of the alter. Harry's eyes went blank and he sank to the floor. Draco watched in horror as a white mist appeared in front of him before flying to the middle. He could feel the welcoming darkness, but fought to stay conscious without his soul. "Harry" he whispered softly not realizing he had his voice back. He struggled to his feet and watched Harry do the same. Slowly the two halves melded together creating a soul that shifted from one color to the next. His fathers chant rose in pitch. Harry and Draco were both swept off the ground until they hovered above the stone.  
  
Suddenly his fathers chanting stumbled causing both soul-less boys to look out at what had caused the disturbance. Standing outside the alter gazing at Harry with love filled eyes, were Lily and James Potter. As well as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley and the rest of the Weasley clan, Dumbeldore, the Order and last but not least Severus Snape. All were smiling at the people they loved in encouragement. He could feel there silent approval and support sinking into him and turned to Harry. Harry's eyes had gone dark in memory and the soul in the middle was turning black rapidly.  
  
Draco spun around frantically trying to find something to bring Harry back. He turned to the People outside and watched as they smiled at him. There words were whispers but he still heard. "Tell him how you feel. Bring him back to us. You are the one who truly needs him."  
  
Draco nodded before turning to Harry. Suddenly it was if nothing else mattered. Like there was nothing else in the world to worry about. It was just him and Harry. Standing in the middle of no-where. Draco sighed. The soul was almost completely black when his words rang across the endless fields. "I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER!"  
  
The air around Harry sighed and he turned to Draco. His face was a mask of confusion. "What? Why? Why do love me? What is there to love?" His blank eyes watched Draco carefully.  
  
Draco smiled. "I have a very simple answer. Everything. I love you, because you are you. Because you tormented me. Because you smiled at me. Because you believed in me when no one else would. Because you love me. Because you gave me a chance. Love is everything. Just like you are. I need you Harry Potter. If you die or turn evil, then what would happen to me? You said you would come back. You promised. You said you would come back when the One Who Truly Needs You has figured out his feelings. And I have. But I can't have these feelings without you."  
  
Draco suddenly looked down at his hand in time to see the ring he never went without glowing. When it stopped he read the inscription with a smile. "From my greatest hatred comes my greatest love." He looked into Harry's eyes and smiled again. "That's why I love you. Because my hate for you was my greatest lie! And you made me figure it out."  
  
The soul stopped and a white spread through it until it was completely white. Lucius dropped to the ground outside and Draco and Harry dropped to the smooth surface of the alter. A booming voice echoed around the plains. "Take what is rightfully yours. God ship. You, your friends and family have all shown that love truly can concur all, and so you have all been granted what no mortal has ever been granted before. Take it and love and live forever."  
  
The storm clouds parted and the sun began to shine on the two boys. They stared at one another neither taking his eyes off the other. Slowly the began to walk. They stopped when they got to the middle where the soul sat as one shimmering white mass. Both reached out with their right hands and clasped the others through the swirling soul. As they did the soul flew into their clasped hands and disappeared. Their eyes returned to normal but they still stared at one another. Slowly Harry pulled Draco to him and wrapped himself around the small blonde who snuggled into his beloved's shoulder. Draco lifted his face to Harry and Harry smiled. He wrapped his wings around the both of them and sealed his lips onto Draco's. His soul-mate.  
  
The force of the kiss shot through them. Shivers rippled up their backs as they strained to get closer to one another. Energy crackled around then before creating a force field around them hiding them from view. Harry pulled back and held Draco tightly to him. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Tears pricked the corners of Harry's eyes as he gazed at the angelic face of the person who had brought him back. He lifted his face to the sky and teleported away from the lonely plain leaving a pile of ashes in front of a long smooth stone behind him. Harry landed softly in his apartment to find Dylan sitting on the couch. He smiled sadly when he saw him before he spotted Draco.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. "What did I tell you? I told you he would never turn you away."  
  
Harry smiled at his friend before looking at Draco. His eyes softened when he realized his love had fallen asleep. He walked to the bedroom to find his familiar's sitting on the bed watching him with dark eyes. He could feel the pleasure radiating off of them. He smiled again before laying Draco down on the bed near them. He turned to leave before a pale hand with a silver snake ring grabbed his hand.  
  
He looked at Draco in surprise. Draco smiled and pulled him to the bed next to him. The animals had mysteriously disappeared. Harry allowed himself to be drawn onto the bed and began to laugh. Draco watched him for a moment before joining in. Harry closed his eyes and wiped at his eyes where black tears were leaking out. He was stopped by a pair of insistent lips on his own. He sank into the kiss as all thoughts of explaining flew out the open window and into the night.  
  
It didn't matter anymore. He had what he wanted. Someone who needed him.  
  
Well that was it. Yeah I know kinda a bad ending but its all I could think of. Tell me if you want an epilogue if you don't that's the end if you do, well I guess you'll find out. Love ya InfinityStar. 


	7. For lack of a better title The End

Well. I decided to do an epilogue. Okey. Yeah. So, here we go.  
  
Epilogue: (for lack of a better title) The End  
  
The sun slipped into the room and fell onto the unsuspecting angel. He scrunched his face up before turning away from the annoying sight. Groaning after he realized that he couldn't get away from it he buried his head into his pillow. His very smooth muscular pillow. 'Wait, muscular?' One eye slowly opened, quickly followed by the other. The first thing he saw was that his pillow seemed tan and... endless? He slowly sat up following his pillows path up to a amused face. He smiled in confusion.  
  
"Hello." He chirped for lack of anything better to say.  
  
His pillow smirked, and raised an eyebrow while saying in an amused tone. "Hello."  
  
He squinted at his pillow for a while then laid back down and snuggled up to his pillow's warm side. Just as he was about to fall asleep a rumble went through his pillow. He sat back up and glared into the laughing emerald green eyes. Then sighed and leaned over his love. He propped his head up so he leaned over his face. He smiled softly running his hands through his long silver-blonde locks. "I love this."  
  
Harry smiled. "What?"  
  
"Waking up every morning, and seeing you right there. I love it."  
  
Harrys laughed before grinning wickedly. "You didn't love it so much when we were fighting, Draco me love."  
  
Draco groaned then rolled off the bed. "Don't even bring that up. It doesn't count."  
  
Harry smiled innocently as he watched his soul-mate dress. "But why not? Isn't it part of every day?"  
  
Draco smacked Harry lightly before dragging him out of bed. He slowly scrutinized his lover before tossing him some clothes from the closet. "Come on we don't want to be late. This is the first time everyone will be together since the birth of..." Draco stopped and looked to Harry with a confused look.  
  
"Kinsthe. Her name was Kinsthe. She was Hermione's first." Harry supplied while making a face at the clothes Draco had picked out for him.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yeah, that's right. It's to bad thought they will only grow until they are nine. But that does mean they stay cute."  
Harry frowned playfully. "Are you saying that just because I'm over a century old means I'm no longer cute." He put his hand to his heart and did his best to look pained. "I'm hurt!"  
  
Draco laughed shaking his head as he pulled his unprotesting husband out the door, before apperating to Godric's Hollow.  
  
They landed in the middle of a small crowd and promptly fell on the floor. Eight hand's immediately offered to help the couple up but only managed to grab one of the young soul-mates. The other one was to busy laughing his head off as black tears streamed down his face.  
  
Draco sniffed and put his nose in the air. Before walking away not even bothering to step over his laughing Husband, but instead making sure he walked right on top of him. Harry tensed his muscles as his lover stepped on him only making him laugh even harder as he watched the blondes retreating back.  
  
When he finally stopped laughing he lay panting on the floor looking up at the questioning faces. Suddenly he sneezed and burst out laughing again. The four faces above him blinked owlishly. Then slowly looked at one another in horror. Each one now sported hair in bright neon colors, ranging from green to pink as well as having purple robes decorated with bright yellow spots.  
  
Laughter joined the young mans on the floor making everyone turn to the corner of the large room. There stood Severus Snape, Lily Potter, Hermoine Weasley and Tonks. Each one walked over to their distraught lovers and slowly looked them over.  
  
Sirius Black glared at his lover as Severus laughed at his bright pink hair. James Potter laughed along with his wife at his ridicules yellow hair, while Ron blushed up to his lovely green hair as Hermione looked at him with a large smile. Tonks was having the most fun as she changed her own hair to match her blue haired werewolf, as he pouted cutely at her.  
  
Finally everyone stopped and looked at Harry who had finally gotten off the floor. "What did you do to make Draco so mad." Severus asked in concern.  
  
Harry smiled and called his husband out of his sulking. Draco smiled slightly as he looked at the colorful display before turning an angry glare on his cringing husband. "Sorry! I have a cold! When I sneeze my magic goes out of control!" He whined.  
  
Draco smiled then turned to the group of people. "This is what he did to me." He turned around showing off a bright Purple sign with flashing letters that read:  
  
I'm the Amazing Bouncing White Ferret! Look at me fly!  
  
Harry grinned and shrugged before waving a hand and making his sneeze magic disappear. "So, what has everyone been up to?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other before turning back. They were silent. Harry looked at them in confusion. "What?"  
  
Sirius looked at him in suspicion. "You tell us what you've been up to first. Last time you asked that you were going to announce you two were getting married. Whenever something is up with you, you ask us."  
  
Harry fidgeted as the entire group including his husband stared at him. He twitched around until sighing. "Fine. If you really want to know..."  
  
The group looked at one another before crowding around. "Tell us!!"  
  
"I'm pregnant," he said meekly before cowering down into the chair he was sitting in.  
  
The four people who had been laughing earlier sat back and stared at each other, while the others congratulated the stunned father. Finally Draco spoke up. "But... but thats impossible!"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor in shame, as tears crept into his eyes and fell silently on his folded hands. Draco realizing his mistake pulled his husband to him before pulling away to explain. "The reason I said that is I've been meaning to tell you. I'm pregnant too."  
  
Harry's head whipped up. "How far are you along?"  
  
"About two months. How about you?"  
  
"I'm only a couple days."  
  
"How can you tell then?"  
  
"I can feel its aura. I can feel it's there." He looked at his husband before laughing. "Of course why didn't I see it. The other aura is right there It's so small though I must have missed it!" Harry looked around at everyone in the group while his smile got bigger. "Looks like everyones family is about to get about bigger. Some more then others."  
  
The group burst into activity at once as people hugged kissed and accused. Hermione looked sheepish as Ron asked her between kisses why she hadn't told him. Tonks and Remus were jumping up and down in glee. James had wrapped his arms around Lilys middle and both had put their hands on her stomach in wonder. Severus and Sirius were looking at each other neither knowing which was pregnant but smiling about it none the less. (Well Sirius was, Severus was smirking softly, but that's close enough.)  
  
Harry looked at the two smiling before speaking when everyone had calmed down. "I thought for sure when I found Remus and you together on the full moon that you were together for good."  
  
Sirius smiled softly at Severus then turned to Harry while holding on tightly to his loves hand. "If you hadn't left you would have known that I was just staying as a friend comforting another friend. James had just gone to the rest room and wasn't in the room at the time. Just like old times." He stated happily before his expression turned dark.  
  
Harry sighed, then brightened. "I'm going to make everyone feel better. One I'm going to tell how many kids each person is due to have and I'm going to stretch my wings." With that he scrunched his eyes closed. After a few minutes he opened them and sighed. Out behind his were his beautiful wins stretched out and waving. After a few stretches he curled himself and his wings around his husband lovingly, before turning to the other couples. Reluctantly he pulled away and pointed to Hermione then thinking better of it pointed to himself. "Draco's having one. Hermione's having two, Mom's having one, Tonk's having four, Sirius is having one and Severus is having two."  
  
The couples looked at him in shock. Then Tonks squealed. "Yeah Remmy! Four little munchkins running around our lonely house!" While she squealed Remus came to his senses in time to catch a hyper Tonks in his arms. When it finally sunk in his amber eyes lite up and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, which turned out to be a little more then chaste.  
  
James picked Lily up and spun her around before setting her down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Ron grinned lopsidedly at his wife while she blushed.  
  
Sirius and Severus stared dumbly at each other until Sirius smiled happily and pounced on his husband causing him to fall on the floor. Not that he was too unhappy about it considering Sirius was now snogging him hungrily, while Severus used his arms to pull his lover closer to him.  
  
Harry pulled his husband to him and wound his arms around his waist. Smiling his kissed his lovers ear earning a soft moan.  
  
All at once everyone stopped and turned to Harry. Harry smiled. "Took you guys long enough to notice. I'm having three."  
  
Hermione smiled softly and looked at everyone gazing at one another happily. Ron noticing her look, asked in concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione smile brightened when everyone turned to her. "This is it. We finally have our happily ever after."  
  
All around the room smiles could be seen as they thought back on how hard they had worked to get where they were. It truly was their happily ever after. *****************************The End************************************  
  
Well I pretty sure it's going to end here. This is the best end I could think of. As to why so many were pregnant before the question is asked I couldn't decide and it made for a good ending. I will not be continuing on this story unless I have over ten people ask me to. Until the next Story. 


End file.
